List of Arrancar
Below is the list of known Arrancar in Aizen's army. The Arrancar later became the main antagonists of the series - especially the Espada - and are a significant threat to the Soul Society, Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends, and possibly the Vizard. The Arrancar are currently engaged in a war with the Shinigami and their Human allies, beginning with Orihime Inoue's capture at the hands of Ulquiorra Cifer. The name of the arc is somewhat debatable, though most have named it either the Arrancar Saga or the Winter War, due to the fact that it was originally supposed to start in the winter. Espada *'0/10th:' Yammy Riyalgo (10th pre-release, 0''' post-release) *'''1st: Coyote Starrk (Deceased) *'2nd:' Baraggan Luisenbarn (Deceased) *'3rd:' Tia Harribel () *'4th:' Ulquiorra Cifer (Deceased) *'5th:' Nnoitra Jiruga (Deceased) *'6th:' Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Unconfirmed) *'7th:' Zommari Leroux (Deceased) *'8th:' Szayel Aporro Granz (Deceased) *'9th:' Aaroniero Arruruerie (Deceased) Former Espada *'Former 3rd:' Nelliel Tu Oderschvank *'Former 6th:' Luppi - Temporary (Deceased) Privaron Espada *'103rd:' Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio, (Deceased) *'105th:' Cirucci Thunderwitch, (Deceased) *'107th:' Gantenbainne Mosqueda Números * Wonderweiss Margera - hinted with Espada level Reiatsu * Loly (Unconfirmed) * Menoly (Unconfirmed) * Iceringer (Deceased) * Demōra (Deceased) * Patros (Deceased) * Menis (Deceased) * Aldegor (Deceased) * Unnamed Female Arrancar (Unconfirmed) Fracción * Charlotte Cuuhlhourne - Baraggan's Fracción (Deceased) * Ggio Vega - Baraggan's Fracción (Deceased) * Avirama Redder - Baraggan's Fracción (Deceased) * Findor Carias - Baraggan's Fracción (Deceased) * 27th: Nirgge Parduoc - Baraggan's Fracción (Deceased) * 32nd: Choe Neng Poww - Baraggan's Fracción (Deceased) * Apache - Harribel's Fracción (Deceased) * Mila-Rose - Harribel's Fracción (Deceased) * Sun-Sun - Harribel's Fracción (Deceased) * Tesla - Nnoitra's Fracción (Unconfirmed) * 11th: Shawlong Kūfang - Grimmjow's Fracción (Deceased) * 13th: Edrad Liones - Grimmjow's Fracción (Deceased) * 14th: Nakeem Greendina - Grimmjow's Fracción (Deceased) * 15th: Yylfordt Granz - Grimmjow's Fracción (Deceased) * 16th: Di Roy Linker - Grimmjow's Fracción (Deceased) * Lumina - Szayel's Fracción (Deceased) * Verona - Szayel's Fracción (Deceased) * Medazeppi - Szayel's Fracción (Deceased) Former Fracción * Pesche Guatiche * Dondochakka Bilstin Exequias * Rudobōn - Captain (Unconfirmed) Others * Lilynette Gingerback - Counterpart/Second Body of Coyote Starrk (Deceased) * Allon (Deceased) * Grand Fisher (Deceased) * Arturo Plateado (Video Game Only, Deceased) * Ying - Sōjirō Kusaka's Arrancar (Movie Only, Deceased) * Yang - Sōjirō Kusaka's Arrancar (Movie Only, Deceased) * Unnamed Arrancar (Ep 111-112)A (Deceased) * Unnamed Arrancar (Ep 111-112)B (Deceased) * Cloning Arrancar (Anime Only, Deceased) Notes *During chapter 198, many silhouettes of Arrancar are seen and three different Arrancar are clearly seen. These three Arrancar have yet to be seen since. *In chapter 363 Wonderweiss Magera arrives in Karakura Town with a large creature, whether this creature is an Arrancar or just a large Hollow is unknown. Also note that this creatures finger nails are made of the masks worn by Gillian-class menos making the possibility of it being a high level Hollow. Navigation es:Lista de Arrancar Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Arrancar